


Come back to me

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [190]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Feral Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: “Derek, babe,” Stiles tried softly, and Derek blinked, lifted his head a fraction to sniff the air and Stiles’ chest filled with hope. “Will you come back to me?”





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/gifts).



> For sterekdrabbles January Jaunt I got Victoria, who had Feral Derek on her wishlist. I really hope you like this!!! ♥♥♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182432029257))

Filthy, bloodied, and half-naked, Derek growled where he was standing hunched in on himself. Stiles slowly moved closer and Derek flinched.

“Derek, babe,” Stiles tried softly, and Derek blinked, lifted his head a fraction to sniff the air and Stiles’ chest filled with hope. “Will you come back to me?”

He took another step closer and Derek flinched again, growled louder.

“I know, it’s scary now, and you’re probably hurting, too, but you have to let me help you.”

His hand finally made contact, gently touched Derek’s shoulder. Derek’s head snapped up and he stared at Stiles with huge eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
